Poisoned
by Keleficent
Summary: Dipper is bitten by a venomous creature and his family must race against the clock to save his life.


When the Pines family decided to go on a camping trip in the woods for the weekend, Ford promised himself that he would focus on spending quality time with his family and not worry about researching the weird creatures of Gravity Falls.

But he had been presented with a rare opportunity. While he was gathering firewood, he came across an elusive creature he had been trying to study for years: the snakeamander. It had legs and torso like a salamander, but it had a long neck that resembled the body of a snake, almost like a giraffe. This particular one had a beautiful design of orange skin with black stripes.

He wrote down notes about its behavior. Snakeamanders were rare and thus hard to observe in the wild. He had to stay quiet to avoid scaring the creature away.

"Hey, Grunkle Ford!" Dipper's voice not only startled Ford but the snakeamander who subsequently fled into the woods. "What was that?"

"That was a snakeamander. A creature that's nearly impossible to observe up close." Ford slammed his notebook shut in frustration. "That you just scared away."

"Oh man. I'm sorry, Grunkle Ford."

"It's done. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you needed any help."

"No, let's just get back to camp."

Dipper hoped Ford's mood would improve over the course of the day. But he was grouchy for the rest of the night, especially towards Dipper. Ford was so grumpy that even Stan and Mabel noticed.

"Dipper, what's up with Grunkle Ford?" Mabel was concerned when Ford turned down their offer to make smores and opted instead to go to bed early.

"He found a snakeamander-"

"A what?" Stan asked.

"Half snake, half-salamander. I accidentally scared it away when Ford was trying to study it."

"That explains it. Ford always gets cranky when his research doesn't go his way," said Stan.

"But I feel really bad, Grunkle Stan. Ford said they're really hard to find."

"Don't worry about it, kid. Ford did this to me on the Stan O' War whenever I messed up one of his experiments. He'll get over it."

Stan may have been used to Ford's mood swings, but Dipper wasn't. That's why the next morning, he went off to look for the snakeamander.

He didn't care how long it took, he had to find it. He had to make it up to Ford. But as the minutes passed, he was losing hope that he would find it. Ford, a brilliant scientist, had trouble finding it. What chance did a thirteen-year-old boy-?

He heard hissing nearby. He followed the noise and was rewarded by a sleeping snakeamander. Dipper chuckled at how it hissed on every exhale instead of snoring.

Now what? Should he go get Ford and bring him here? But what if the snakeamander was gone when they came back? Ford would be so disappointed if that happened.

He didn't want to take that chance. His best bet was to bring it Ford himself. He lunged at the creature and grabbed it.

The snakeamander lashed out and bit Dipper's forearm. He held it by the neck to keep it from nipping him again. The bite hurt a lot, but it was worth it to make Ford happy. He couldn't wait to see Ford's reaction when he saw him.

"Dipper, put that down at once!"

Dipper was so startled by Ford's voice that he dropped the snakeamander and it scampered away.

"Dipper, what on earth were you thinking?"

"I wanted to catch it for you to make it up to you." Dipper shrunk under his uncle's reprimand. Ford wasn't just sullen; he was downright angry now.

"Don't you know any better than to pick up a wild animal? I can't believe you can be so stupid!"

"I'm sorry, Grunkle Ford."

"Do have any idea how dangerous the snakeamander is? It's extremely venomous. You would have died if it bit you."

All the color drained from Dipper's face. "Grunkle Ford…"

"I'm very disappointed in you, Dipper. I don't understand-"

"Grunkle Ford!" The fear in Dipper's voice snapped Ford out of his tirade. Dipper extended his arm to show Ford his wound.

"Oh no." Ford picked Dipper up and made a dash towards camp.

"Oh my god…oh my god."

"Stay calm, Dipper."

"I'm gonna die."

"You're not going to die. I won't allow it."

Stan and Mabel were already waiting when they arrived back at camp.

"You found him," said Stan. "Hey, what's wrong with him?"

"Mabel, get the first aid kit." Ford propped Dipper against one of the logs they used to sit around the campfire.

Though Mabel was just as confused as Stan, she did as Ford said. He pulled out some kind of green homemade medicine out of the kit.

"This is going to sting, Dipper." Without waiting for a response, Ford poured the liquid on the bite. Dipper screamed as the medicine bubbled and hissed on his skin. "I know it hurts, but it'll help you."

"So," said Stan. "Anybody gonna tell me what the heck just happened?"

"He's been bitten by a venomous snakeamander." Ford bandaged Dipper's wound.

"But he's okay now, right, Grunkle Ford? That stuff you gave him-"

"Didn't cure him. It's an antidote to most poisons. It can slow down the spread of snakeamander venom, but it's not strong enough to cure it."

Mabel shared a concerned glance with Dipper and grabbed his arm. "But you can cure it, right?"

"There's no known antidote."

Dipper's breath hitched. "You mean I'm a goner?"

"No, Ford, don't tell me that. There has to be a way." Stan squeezed Dipper's shoulder.

Ford was barely paying attention to his family's distress. He was rapidly scanning his brain for something, anything that can save his nephew's life. He mentally went through the pages of his journal trying to remember if there was anything that can cure or heal…wait, that's it!

"There might be one way. There's a magical healing fountain deep in the woods. I came across it years ago. It's a two-day hike from here. It can save him."

"Then we've got no time to lose. We need to pack up and get going." Stan and Mabel immediately started preparing for the trek to save Dipper's life.

"Not you, Dipper." Ford gently pushed Dipper back down after he got up to assist his family. "I want you to conserve your energy."

"I want to help, Grunkle Ford. I feel fine right now." Even in his dire condition, Dipper still wanted to impress Ford.

"Just do this for me, okay?" Ford knew Dipper wouldn't feel fine for long and wanted him to exert himself as little as possible.

"Okay, Grunkle Ford." Dipper already felt stupid for getting bit in the first place. Now, he was going to sit here doing nothing while his family worked. He didn't know why he couldn't help. He felt fine…just fine…

Dipper was startled when Stan suddenly lifted him up. His eyes snapped open. Wait, they were closed? And the camp was already packed up? Did he drift off?

Stan put Dipper on Ford's back. Ford extended his hands behind him to keep Dipper from slipping. Despite apparently having taken a nap, Dipper still felt too tired to protest.

"You okay up there, Dipper?" Stan asked.

"Mm-hm." Dipper wrapped his arms around Ford and rested his head on the crook of Ford's neck.

When they went on a hike the day before, they were filled with lively conversation and joyous laughter. They had fun spotting woodland creatures whether they were normal ones like squirrels and deer or the strange creatures unique to Gravity Falls.

Now they were marching dead silent as though it were a funeral procession. Stan and Mabel took no interest in the scenery opting instead to spend the majority of the walk shooting concerned glances at Dipper.

Even though Ford couldn't see Dipper, he could tell his health was deteriorating. Dipper's sweat drenched his back, and he felt the boy's body heat steadily rising to feverish levels. He could hear Dipper's breathing in his ear, and it became more ragged as the day went on.

Ford would have been willing to walk the entire night, but he knew it would be dangerous to let his family navigate the woods in the dark. He was aware what creatures hunted in the night. Besides, it would be too easy to get lost. The last thing they needed was to spend the next twelve hours going in the wrong direction.

Stan pulled Dipper off Ford's back. "Mabel, look after Dipper while me and Ford set up camp."

Mabel sat down on the ground so Stan could lay Dipper on her lap. This time, Dipper had no desire to assist his family.

"How are you feeling, Dipper?" He didn't answer her. "Dipper?"

"I'm scared, Mabel."

"Don't be scared, Dipper." Mabel massaged Dipper's scalp like their mother would do to comfort them. "We'll take you to that fountain thingy, and when you're better, we're gonna have the best summer ever. Even better than last summer."

"Thanks, Mabel." Dipper appreciated his sister's optimism. He needed it now more than ever.

Dipper tried to stay awake at least until the tent was up, but he was too tired to fight it. None of them wanted to interrupt Dipper's much-needed rest, so Stan quietly lifted him off Mabel's lap and brought him inside the tent.

As Dipper laid down, he curled into himself and shivered due to chills from his fever. They brought four spare blankets for each of them in case it got chilly. Every single one was given to Dipper.

After making Mabel go to bed, Ford and Stan sat on either side of their nephew to watch over him. They put some water and ice from their cooler into a bowl. Stan used the ice water to soak a washcloth to put on Dipper's forehead.

Stan finally forced himself to ask the question he didn't dare say aloud when the children were awake. "Is he gonna make it, Ford?"

"I don't know." Ford sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why did he do it? Why did he have to behave so recklessly?"

"Don't be mad at him, Ford. He made a mistake. He just wanted to make you happy. He looks up to you, you know. Even before he met you, he idolized the author of the journals."

"You're right, this is my fault. I was too hard on him. If I hadn't acted like such a child about losing the snakeamander-"

"Don't beat yourself up, Ford."

"If we lose him, Stanley, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"Then we better make sure that doesn't happen." Stan's pathetic attempt at a reassuring smile didn't reach his tired eyes.

"Go to bed, Stanley. I'll look after him tonight."

"You sure?"

"I've foregone sleep plenty of times." Ford looked down at Dipper and gently brushed his face. "For much less important reasons."

"Okay, just wake me if…anything happens." Stan handed him the bowl and washcloth before going to his sleeping bag.

Ford dunked the cloth into the bowl. He brushed back Dipper's bangs and lingered for a moment on his birthmark before placing the washcloth on his forehead.

He thought back to when he first saw the birthmark. It reminded him of his own birth oddity. It strengthened the kinship he felt with the boy.

Now was not the time to be sentimental. He had to focus on caring for Dipper. It was a lot easier said than done. He loved this boy. Loved him like a son. And he was afraid, so afraid that he will lose him.

Ford's introspection was cut short by Dipper moaning. He leaned in close. "Dipper?"

"Grunkle Ford, I'm gonna throw up."

Ford figured it would not be pleasant for anyone if Dipper regurgitated in their tent. He scooped Dipper out of his sleeping bag. He quickly but quietly took Dipper out of the tent. He took Dipper as far away from the tent as he could until Dipper started to gag. Knowing they won't be getting any further, he put Dipper on the ground so he could vomit. Each expulsion was punctuated by sobs.

Dipper's vomiting reduced to dry heaves. Chills from his fever weakened his already fragile body. He would have fallen into a puddle of his own vomit if Ford didn't catch him. Ford pulled him onto his lap. He tucked the shivering Dipper into his coat and put his arms around him. He snuggled close to Ford for warmth and comfort.

"I know you're in pain, Dipper. Please be strong." Ford brushed aside some strands of hair that clung to Dipper's sweaty face.

"I can't. I can't, Grunkle Ford." Dipper was too hurt and afraid to be embarrassed about breaking down in front of Ford. "I'm gonna die because I was stupid."

"I told you, you're not going to die. And you are not stupid."

"Yes, I am. You said so yourself."

"Oh, Dipper, I am so sorry for yelling at you. I was the one who behaved stupidly. You're a good boy. You've been so brave throughout this ordeal. I'm so proud of you."

"Really?" A spark of hope returned to Dipper's eyes.

"Yes, really." Ford stroked Dipper's hair hoping it gave him some comfort. His gentle actions helped Dipper relax and push past his pain. He smiled and rested his head on Ford's chest.

"I don't think I'm gonna throw up anymore. I wanna go back to sleep."

"Good, let's go back." Ford slid his arm under Dipper's knees and headed back to the tent.

"Grunkle Ford…"

"Yes, son?"

"I'm glad I got to meet you."

Ford made an effort to sound casual despite the pit of dread growing in his stomach. "Yes, I…I know how much you wanted to meet the author of the journals."

"No, I mean, I'm glad I got to meet you…" Dipper's voice was so low that Ford might not have heard it if the boy wasn't right by his ear. "Even if you didn't write the journals."

Ford felt like an iron hand gripped his heart. When had Dipper stop venerating him as the author and start loving him as his uncle?

Dipper heard the rustling of nylon fabric indicating they were back in their tent. He was lowered onto his sleeping bag.

"Try to get some rest, okay?" Ford pulled the blankets over him.

"And Dipper…" Ford knew he should let Dipper sleep and say what he needed to later. But he knew deep down that there may not be a later for Dipper. "I'm glad I got to meet you too."

Dipper wished he could convey how much Ford's words meant to him. But he couldn't even keep his eyes open, much less form sentences.

Ford stayed up with Dipper all night using the cold washcloth in a futile attempt to keep his fever down. He didn't need a thermometer to know Dipper's fever was dangerously high.

When the sun finally came up, the light let Ford see how pale and sickly Dipper looked now. Stan and Mabel noticed this as well when they woke up. This prompted them to pack up camp as quickly as possible.

"Dipper…" Mabel tried to rouse him. "We're done packing. It's time to go."

"Don't wake him. Let him sleep." Ford pulled Dipper out of his sleeping bag. He wrapped one of the blankets around Dipper before scooping him up bridal-style. "I'll carry him."

They traveled deeper into the woods. The trees were so thick that they mostly blocked out the sun. Ford was sure they were nearly at their destination, but he wouldn't be reassured until he saw the fountain in person.

"Are we getting close, Grunkle Ford?" Mabel was nervous about how Dipper was struggling to breathe.

"Yes." Ford was sure…pretty sure…almost sure. No, he was in the right area. He had to be. If he was wrong, there was no chance of saving Dipper.

"Guys…" Dipper wheezed out.

"Dipper, don't try to speak," said Ford.

"I…I love you guys."

"Dipper, please, we're almost there. Just hold on." Mabel's heart seized up at the resignation in her brother's voice.

"You're a Pines, kid. You're a fighter. You can't give up." Stan's attempt at tough love came across more as pathetic pleas.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Grunkle Stan. I don't think I…I can." Dipper had to take big gulps just to get enough air.

"Dipper, please save your strength." Ford hoped that they were getting close. His prayer was answered when he saw a small body of water up ahead. "There! It's straight ahead!"

"See, Dipper, we're here. You'll be okay." In her relief, Mabel failed to notice that Dipper's chest, which was heaving just a moment ago, was now deathly still. "Dipper?"

"He's not breathing." The panic Ford had been trying to suppress now came exploding to the surface.

The utterance of those words made three of them break into a sprint trying to close as quickly as possible the distance between them and the only thing that could possibly save Dipper's life.

It was obvious even to the average passerby that this was no ordinary pool. The cleanest water in the world paled in comparison to how translucent this water was. It emitted an unearthly but inviting glow.

But they hadn't come to this fountain to appreciate its beauty. Ford yanked the blanket off Dipper and submerged him in the water. He kept his hand under Dipper's head to keep his nose and mouth above the surface.

"Is it working?" Stan asked.

Ford didn't answer. Dipper didn't move and his eyes remained closed. Seconds seemed like hours as they waited for life to return to the boy they loved so dearly. Ford pressed his fingers to Dipper's wrist begging any force or being in the universe that he would feel his nephew's heart pumping blood through his veins.

But he didn't. There was no pulse.

His family waited behind him in anticipation. Ford couldn't bear to watch their reaction to the unthinkable words he had to speak. "We were too late. We've lost him."

"No, just…just give him more time. He'll wake up." Not a trace of the optimism Mabel gave her brother yesterday was with her now. All that was left was desperation and denial.

"Mabel…" Stan's defeated and broken voice imparted more than anything else to Mabel the reality of the situation.

"No! He just needs a little more time! He'll be okay! He has to be okay! Dipper, you need to wake up! Show them you're okay, Dipper!" Mabel was pulled away by Stan much like how Dipper had to pull her away from an amnesiac Stan less than a year ago.

"Mabel, stop." Stan made her look away from Dipper's body. He kept his arms tightly around her to as though she had to be physically held in place to force her to confront the truth. Mabel sobbed and broke down in Stan's arms barely noticing his own tears falling in her hair.

Ford admired his brother's strength to be able to comfort their niece in the midst of his own grief. It was a strength Ford didn't have. He was still holding Dipper's head above the water as though he still needed air. He lifted his nephew out of the water and cradled his lifeless body.

"I'm so sorry, Dipper. I failed you. Please forgive me."

Ford would never get the chance to earn Dipper's forgiveness. He'll never see Dipper grow into a man. He'll never see him laugh at Stan's jokes again. He'll never see him hug his sister again. He'll never see him beaming with pride whenever he assisted Ford on an experiment.

Ford hugged Dipper's limp body. There was no longer a trace of Dipper's fever. His skin was cold now. He cried in the crook of Dipper's neck.

Then, he felt it. A small breath on his cheek. He looked down at Dipper hardly daring to hope. Could it be? He pressed his fingers to Dipper's wrist.

There was a pulse.

"He's alive."

"What?" Stan choked out.

"He's alive. Dipper's alive." Ford turned around to let Stan and Mabel confirm the miracle that just occurred.

Dipper had been dying. He was sure of it. His pain was gone. That made him wonder if he was in heaven. But he still felt tired and weak, so that made him think maybe he wasn't.

With great difficulty, he cracked his eyes open. Once the lights stopped blinding him, he saw three faces looking down at him. It was his family. He was still with them. They were crying, most likely over him, but also smiling.

"Hey, kid," was all Stan could manage to choke out.

"Oh, Dipper, don't you ever scare us like that again." Mabel placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll try." Dipper turned his attention to the person holding him in his arms. "Grunkle Ford…"

Without warning, Dipper was enveloped in a hug by Ford. Even though his nephew was out of danger, it seemed he wasn't quite done crying.

"I thought I lost you, boy." Ford placed a kiss to a surprised Dipper's forehead. "I love you, Dipper. I love you so much."

Dipper used what remained of his energy to return Ford's hug. "I love you too, Grunkle Ford."


End file.
